Shall We Dance?
by dreamsoflove311
Summary: 'The image was burned on the backs of his eyelids...vampire and Slayer, locked in some morbid embrace of passion and death'...One-shot revolving around Buffy & Spikes relationship, partly seen through Riley's eyes...please read & review!


**A/N: This story takes place during season 4 sometime in between 'The i In Team' and 'Goodbye Iowa', after Riley finds out that Buffy is the Slayer, but before he finds out that she is connected in any way to Spike. This story jumps POV's from Buffy to Spike to Riley...this is my first venture into writing fan fiction for the Buffyverse to please enjoy and feel free to leave some constructive criticism!**

Buffy slammed her way into Giles' house, muttering angrily under her breath.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, Slayer?" She jerked her head toward the acerbic voice. Spike was leaning against the kitchen counter with a mug of what she assumed was blood in his hand.

"What are you doing here, Spike?"

"Got myself a standing invite into the watcher's home- figured I might as well use it. Warm pig's blood is slightly less revolting than cold pig's blood after all."

Buffy rolled her eyes, really not in the mood to deal with the chipped wonder just now. He always managed to rile her, and she was already riled tonight. Going their normal verbal sparring rounds was going to result in an extra pile of dust on Giles' floor.

"Trouble in paradise, luv?" Spike smirked and set his empty mug down on the counter, skirting the kitchen island to be closer to the Slayer. She looked annoyed. He could tell it wasn't going to take much prompting from him for her to snap, and he absolutely loved getting her dander up. Irritating the Slayer was pretty much his only form of amusement nowadays.

"None of your business, Spike." Discussion of her personal life was so not happening with him. "Where's Giles?"

"Out."

"Damn it." She'd been hoping that if she showed up he would put her to work, aiding her in her current quest to avoid thinking about the spat she'd just had with Riley. They'd been patrolling together, and when she had ignored one of his initiative buddies "orders," Riley had given her another speech about how slaying was their job- so she should "stop worrying so much." He could "handle it with his buddies"- that's what they were "trained for" and she shouldn't go after "H.S.T.'s unarmed" and "with no backup." Ha ha. Like that wasn't HER job. A job that she had been doing damn well for the past four years if she didn't say so herself. His heart was in the right place, but he just couldn't totally wrap his mind around what being The Slayer actually meant.

"Have yourself a bit of a blowout with Captain Cardboard, did you?"

Buffy snapped out of her thoughts to stare at Spike, surprised by the genuine question in his voice. _How does he do that?_ She wondered, he always knew exactly what was going on with her, saw through all of her carefully constructed walls. Damn him.

"Like I said, it's none of your business." Her eyes narrowed and she latched onto the first topic guaranteed to piss him off _and_ change the subject. "So, how does it feel to be living off the hospitality of the Slayer and her friends?" A sarcastic smile spread across her face as his fell with a growl. Ah, sweet revenge.

_Bitch. _Spike thought. _Bringing up the bloody chip just to piss me off. _

"Sod off, Slayer." He was irritated with himself for letting her get to him. For some godforsaken reason he had actually been curious about what was going on with her-had thought she might want to talk about it. Well, this was his punishment for having a crazy idea like that in the first place. He must be going wonky from too much exposure to the Slayer and her annoying little scooby gang.

Buffy observed the pinched look on Spike's face. _Bulls eye! _ She thought as his hand unconsciously rubbed over the back of his head. His tensed posture was testament to the effort he was exerting to keep from lunging at her. _He really hates being controlled by that chip. _She suddenly realized she didn't know all that much about it, except for the fact that it meant that he couldn't hurt people. But what were the limits? If he were to bump into someone on the street, would it go off?

"How exactly _does_ the chip work?" Genuine curiosity now colored her voice. Spike cut off his inner rant and looked at the Slayer incredulously. She was actually asking him, he realized, not just trying to annoy him to death.

"Hurt a human, get a headache. Don't really know the How's or Why's."

"Well I know that," Buffy said, "but are there like, limitations? Exceptions?"

He couldn't believe she was actually asking and looking like she cared about the answer. Couldn't believe she wanted to have a conversation. _Really_ couldn't believe he was going to oblige her.

"It's all about intentions," he started, "if I threw a punch at your face, didn't hit you, and had never _intended_ _to..._wouldn't go off. 'Course that doesn't stop the soddin' thing from exploding in my head if I accidentally cause some pain...like say, _accidentally_ tripping someone and _accidentally_ causing them to fall into a wall."

"Who'd you trip into a wall?" She couldn't contain a small grin at the sight of the vampire's annoyance.

"The stupid whelp- he was so eager to get home to shag his vengeance bird that he couldn't even bother to watch where he put his bloody feet. It's not enough that he has to practically burn my eyeballs out, shoving his tongue down her throat right in front of me, no! Soddin' git has to give me a migraine on top of it!"

Buffy was full blown smiling now. Sometimes the vampire's rants could be downright amusing when they weren't directed at her.

"You sent Xander headfirst into a wall and you expect me to believe it was an accident?" She worked to restrain a laugh.

"It bloody well was!" Spike exclaimed. "If I fancied a headache, I would've pushed him into the wall a lot harder than he fell into it, believe me."

"Well, I guess that is true." She was still grinning. Both were silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts. Then, "Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"You up for a spar?" She could not believe that she was requesting more time in his presence.

"Thought that's what we've been doing." Surprise colored his tone.

"I meant a physical spar," Buffy clarified. And when she saw Spike smirk and raise an eyebrow, she hurried to amend her statement. "You know, a fight. You and me...go a few rounds?"

"Love to, Pet, but it'd be just a tad unfair, you know..." He touched two fingers to his temple with a wistful grin.

"Well, I was thinking about what you said about intention. If you never intend to do me any real harm, won't you be mostly safe from the headaches?" Spike looked thoughtful. "Come on Spike," Buffy prodded, "I'm in the mood for a good fight, and there is a serious lack of demons out tonight."

"I'm a demon."

"Essentially, yes, and before you got all neutered-"

"Hey!" Indignation curled his hands into fists at his sides.

"-you used to give it pretty good."

"I _always_ give it good, Pet." Spike's tongue curled under his teeth and Buffy rolled her eyes at his innuendo.

"Set you up for that one," she murmured.

_It could work,_ Spike thought. _We just might be able to have a decent brawl. Long as I'm quick enough and don't lose my temper. _That last part was going to be a problem.

"You're on," he told Buffy with a grin, earning one in return from the Slayer.

"Let's go."

Vampire and Slayer headed out the door towards the cemetery.

"This is only going to work if you play fair, Slayer," Spike broke the silence as they walked through town, "you do have an advantage here." He indicated his temple once again, and Buffy smirked.

"I've always had an advantage, Spike. It's called _skill._"

"Please," he drawled "You're good Slayer, I'll give you that- know your way around a fight. But don't go thinkin' you're God's gift to fighting just because you're all _chosen._"

"Like you're God's gift just because you've killed two Slayers? Puh-lease," Buffy snarked back, secretly enjoying the banter. She glanced over at him as they walked down the street and raised an eyebrow as she realized that they matched. Both blondes were dressed head-to-toe in black. _Well, at least I have patrolling with Riley and the commandoes as excuse, this is like their uniform, _she thought, _Spike just has a weird fashion sense._

"You've fought me loads of times before the chip, how come I'm still here if you're so great?" Buffy continued.

"Could say the same for you," he watched her hair glow golden in the moonlight out of the corner of his eye. "If you're so good how come I'm not dust?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and ignored the truth in his statement. It was quiet until they entered the cemetery, and Spike said, "you know, some might say we're quite the pair, you and I. Pretty evenly matched if we're honest about it."

Buffy's immediate reaction was to totally discount his words, but it actually made a weird kind of sense. Fighting Spike was a different kind of challenge. They were on the same page, switching off who won the battles but neither winning the war. After awhile, fighting Spike had become almost, well,_ fun_; it was unpredictable. He kept her on her toes, challenged her, never let her get too far ahead. And if he could admit it, so could she.

"Yeah," she agreed quietly. They walked for another moment, and then both stopped, silently agreeing that this was the spot. They squared off, each adopting their fight stance, slipping into the comfort of doing what they both did best, and doing it with a worthy opponent.

The thoughtful look on Spike's face disappeared and he smirked, "let's dance, Slayer."

Buffy grinned back, and lunged.

Riley plowed his way through the cemetery with a frown, not paying all that much attention to his surroundings. He was not officially patrolling anyways; the other guys had long since turned in for the night. He was just trying to work off some tension, as he couldn't understand why Buffy would not just let him do his job and protect her. He knew she was strong, and that she had her whole "chosen one" thing going, but she was way too independent about the whole gig. He could not see why she wouldn't let him and the boys handle it, why she had to go charging into everything alone. It was too dangerous, and it wasn't like they weren't all standing right there with their guns ready, and with a plan of action. Buffy just saw a threat and attacked. It was too dangerous. She did not have to be a hero; the Initiative had everything under control.

His inner diatribe was interrupted when he heard voices and movement off to his right. He crouched down, pulling out his gun and crept forward, scoping out the area. There. Two pale figures all in black facing off in an open area of the graveyard. It took Riley a moment before he realized that he was looking at Buffy, and then it took him another moment to recognize that the man- no, _thing_ facing her was none other than Hostile Number Seventeen. Riley crept silently closer, watching. Neither seemed to be moving, but now he could see the expressions on their faces. Both Buffy and the vampire seemed to be lost in thought. How odd. As he watched, however, Hostile Seventeen smirked, and his eyes locked on Buffy. Then he spoke:

"Let's dance, Slayer."

Riley had time to think, _huh? _ before Buffy smiled at the vamp and lunged. The suddenness of her attack almost caused Riley to throw himself out of his hiding place in order to assist her. His rescue was rendered unneeded when the chipped vampire simply twisted out of the way of Buffy's fists, grinning. Buffy's laugh touched Riley's ears, "Aww, come on Spike! You're not running away already, are you?"

"Please, Slayer," Riley heard the vamp, who was apparently named Spike, counter. "I'm just giving you a chance to get warmed up!" He attacked in a series of punches and kicks that Buffy blocked easily.

Riley was torn and confused, should he help? The mood seemed kind of light for a serious fight...and what about Hostile Seventeen's implanted chip? If this "Spike" was able to fight Buffy, the chip must not be working any longer, which meant that the vampire was officially a threat that Riley could take out. For the second time in the past five minutes, Riley almost shot to his feet as "Spike" ducked a punch from Buffy, and then used his position on the ground to kick her legs out from under her. She went sprawling on her back in the grass next to the vampire. Riley heard Buffy let out a yelp of surprise as, simultaneously, Spike let out a yelp of apparent pain and grabbed his head between his hands. _Stake him now while he's down! _Riley thought. But Buffy simply rolled to her side and sat up, frowning at the vampire who was still clutching his head and muttering a slew of English curses under his breath.

"That's what you get!" Buffy said, and though Riley could not see her face he could plainly hear amusement in her tone.

"This is bloody ridiculous!" the vampire replied. "All I did was knock you on your ass in the grass and my sodding head explodes! S'not like I even caused any damage, there's enough padding there to-" Spike's rant was cut off as Buffy jumped to her feet.

"You did _not_ just say that I have a big butt!" she yelled. Whatever look he saw on her face caused him to scramble to his feet, and back away slightly.

"Didn't mean it like that, Pet," Spike stuttered. "I um, meant the grass, you know..." He looked anything but apologetic, in fact, he looked downright gleeful at the annoyance seeping off the woman in front of him. The battle commenced once again and Riley was more confused than ever. It almost looked like they were having _fun._ But Buffy, having fun with a vampire? Not possible.

"Come on Slayer, stop hitting like a little girl!" Spike taunted. "Stop holding back!"

"I'm not!" Buffy insisted as she unleashed a complicated series of kicks.

"'Course you are. I can feel it caged up inside you, Slayer. You've been playing with humans far too long. Solider Boy may not be able to handle all of you, but I bloody well can. Let loose, Slayer!" With a jolt, Riley realized that Spike was talking about him, and his eyes narrowed. Of course he could handle Buffy! She never held back with him...did she?

"I am," grunted Buffy, as she blocked the vampire's advances.

"Liar," Spike taunted. "I can _feel_ it, Slayer, I can hear it screaming inside of you...let it out, you know I can take it, give it to me!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Spike."

Riley could see the anger seeping off of his girl now. _Good, _he thought, _maybe he'll get her pissed enough to end this charade, and she'll stake him. _

"'Course I do." Spike twirled away from Buffy's flying fists, "Let go, Summers...you know you don't have to hold back with me...show me the real Slayer!"

Something inside of Buffy snapped at Spike's words, and she finally let go. She was, by definition and nature, a warrior, and she attacked with power and passion- passion that Spike matched perfectly.

"Yes," he growled, and gave himself completely over to the fight as Buffy had. And it really looked like they were dancing now- spinning, kicking, jumping, twisting, rolling, dodging, lunging...

Sometimes their movements were too quick for Riley to follow. He'd never seen anything so...he'd never realized...

"Tell me, Slayer, let it out." Spike somehow still possessed the power of speech even while moving the way he was.

_Tell him what? _Riley wondered.

"He doesn't get it," Buffy replied, unknowingly answering both men. Her voice was low and fierce with the strain of the fight. "He thinks it's a job, that I can just put it down at the end of the day and be done until the next. He says I shouldn't take my work home with me, but it's not like I have a choice- most of the time it follows me home all on it's own! This isn't just a job; it's not some fun adventure!"

"No," Spike agreed. "It's your destiny, your calling. You need this as much as you need air. You crave this. That's why we're here tonight- you _want _this."

"No." Her tone thick with denial, Buffy threw Spike to the ground and dove on top of him, pinning his hips down between her knees as her hands locked his wrists above his head. "No," she snarled at him again.

Eyes glued to the pair, Riley felt like he couldn't breathe. There was a flurry of movement, and before he could fully comprehend what had happened, the blonde's positions were reversed; Spike now pinned Buffy to the grass. Riley's whole body was tense, waiting for the vampire to make his move. The second that bloodsucker tried to bite her, Riley was going to stake him...

Neither Buffy nor Spike was smiling now. She looked up at him, confusion and anger written across her features; she was shocked to observe that the look on Spike's face was almost tender.

"Yes," his voice was quiet, gentle, and deep. "Yes."

Riley watched as Buffy knocked Spike off of her, and they both sprang up from the ground. _Is he right?_ Unanswered questions whispered in his head. _Does she hold back with me? Does she need more than I give her?_

"Why," Buffy gasped, as she squared off with Spike once again, "why do _you_ get it and he doesn't?" It was as much of a confirmation of Spike's statement that either man needed to prove that Spike had been right.

"Cause I'm right there with you, luv," Spike replied, as they again began their dance. "I know what it's like to have to hold back, to have to keep it caged inside of you all the time..." He was, of course, referring to the chip. "But it looks like we've found an outlet- for tonight, at least." Buffy had to smother a grin as she dodged Spike's well placed kick to her ribs.

"Less talking, more fighting."

"As you wish, luv."

Riley watched, his body completely frozen, as the duo moved together flawlessly. It almost looked choreographed; each was anticipating the other's move before it even came. And the strangest part was, there was barely any contact between the two. Mostly they just blocked, occasionally a few hits from Buffy landed somewhere on Spike's body. Every so often Spike would wince as something he did set off sparks in his brain from the chip that was apparently still working. The two blondes danced silently around each other, the only noise now coming from their movement or breath. Riley looked on as the dance got closer and faster until, in one sudden movement, the two were pressed together, face to face. Buffy pinned one of Spike's hands behind his back. Spike's free hand curled around her shoulder. He closed his blunt, human teeth over the thrumming vein in the Slayer's neck at the exact second that Buffy pressed the pointed tip of her stake to the place where Spike's heart used to beat.

They froze.

A draw.

Riley rose halfway to his feet, terrified of seeing that- that _thing's_ teeth so close to Buffy's neck. But Spike's head was bent in such a way that Riley could see the vamp still wore his human face. He could also see Buffy's face, and that scared him even more than the vampire who was poised to bite. Buffy was not afraid. Her head was being tilted to the side by Spike's hand in her hair, and her eyes were closed. She looked completely calm, almost...peaceful. He watched in disbelief as the corners of Buffy's lips turned up in a small smile.

Buffy felt a small spasm of panic as Spike's teeth grazed her neck, until she registered that she was feeling his _human_ teeth. He'd never slipped into game face, not once throughout their entire fight. Her heart was racing and she grinned, glad that their position kept Spike from seeing her face.

"We are quite the pair," she said quietly.

Spike was frozen with his teeth lightly clamped onto the Slayer's neck. He could practically _taste_ the blood racing through her veins- he was drowning in the sound of her accelerated breath and heart rate. All he could think at that moment, was that if he had managed to kill her any of the times he'd set out to in the past, he would have missed out on this...

The demon in Spike's head was in an ecstatic haze...warm Slayer blood was so close, and not just any Slayer, _Buffy._ He forced his teeth to release her skin and his lips spread into a smile against her neck as she spoke. He felt the hand she was using to press the stake to his chest relax slightly, easing the pressure. They held their position for a moment longer before releasing each other, stepping back at the same time.

"Thank you for the dance, Spike," Buffy said, her voice still slightly breathless from the exhilaration of the fight.

"No," Spike's tone was gentle, "thank you, Buffy."

Vampire and Slayer regarded each other for a moment longer, then simultaneously turned away to head for their respective sides of town.

Riley watched as they disappeared silently in opposite directions. It took a few minutes after they had vanished for Riley to relax his position. Collapsing to the ground his head thunked against the headstone that had served to shield him from view. He was having trouble breathing. He had never seen anything like the scene he'd just witnessed. It spoke of a long history and a deep connection, not only between vampires and Slayers, but between Buffy and Spike. He let his eyes flutter shut, but it was no use. He could still see them- the image was burned on the backs of his eyelids...vampire and Slayer, locked in some morbid embrace of passion and death. He shook his head, trying in vain to dispel the image. His chest felt tight. He absently rubbed at it with the hand that wasn't still locked onto his gun. As the past few moments replayed over and over in his mind, Riley wondered if he could really be what Buffy truly needed...he wasn't so sure.


End file.
